


Rosa (and Myka) to the Rescue!

by MeganMoonlight



Series: 50 Crossover Ships [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: BAMF Rosa Diaz, Case Fic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Mission Fic, Rare Pairings, Rescue, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: During a quest to get back a dangerous artifact, Claudia and Steve get captured. Help comes from someone Claudia didn't expect to see. Not yet, anyway.





	Rosa (and Myka) to the Rescue!

Claudia Donovan leaned back against the pillar, cursing the fact that she didn’t have anything she could use to get herself out of restraints she had wrapped around her ankles and wrists. She had managed to slide off the blindfold and get rid of the gag earlier, but it wasn’t much considering that she still couldn’t move. Also, there was no sign of Steve, which made her even more nervous.

That wasn’t how everything was supposed to go. According to the plan, the building should have been empty. Pete and Myka were supposed to distract Sergeant Benjamin Groves, a guy who stole an artifact, as well as his guards, while Claudia and Steve entered his house to get said artifact back. Easy peasy. Not very legal, no, but when you dealt with an old pistol that never ran out of bullets, you definitely should not leave it in the hands of a dangerous person who was a part of the military force, and was suspected of illegal arms trade.

Everything had been going well until Claudia and Steve had entered a room in the basement, in which behind one wall they had found a suspicious looking door. Everything had went downhill from there: they had opened the hidden door, gotten knocked out, and some time later Claudia had woken up in a strange, windowless room. How could they have not realized that it was a trap?

Claudia once again decided to try to move her legs and hands a bit to see how tight the restraints were, but sadly, the guys who had caught them were very good at tying people up.

Just when she leaned back against the pole again to catch her breath, she heard a whimper. Someone was in the room with her. How did she manage to miss that?

It was difficult, but she managed to turn her head enough to see the tip of a shoe.

“Jinksy?” When she heard no answer, she repeated a bit louder: “Jinksy? Please, please tell me it’s you. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Steve answered quietly, his voice betraying that he was exhausted and clearly in pain. “My head is killing me, but I’ll survive, I think. Do you know what had happened?”

“Surprise, the creepy room was a trap after all,” Claudia grumbled, still annoyed with herself. “Hopefully the others already realized that we kinda disappeared.”

“I really hope so. Do you think Groves knew someone was going to look for the artifact sooner or later? Now that I think about it, the whole setup was a little bit too elaborate to be just a coincidence,” Steve sighed.

“We can think about all of that later. We should get out of here first. Do you think you could try loosening your restraints?”

“I can try,” Steve murmured and for a while all Claudia could hear was rustling of clothes and sounds of Steve struggling to get himself free. “Whoever did this knew what they were doing.”

“Yeah. They took my bag and emptied my pockets, too, so I have nothing to cut us free.”

“Same here. Give me a minute. I’ll try again.”

As she waited she recalled how excited she was about coming to New York when Artie had told them that he had found an artifact there. Right away Claudia had suggested staying in a hotel a few days longer after they deal with the artifact, so that they could relax and just enjoy their time in the NYC.

It was true, of course. Claudia definitely wanted to relax, but that was not the main reason why she wanted to extend their stay in the NYC. 

It had been two months since Claudia saw her girlfriend, Rosa, and since Claudia was in the area, why not use the chance to meet with her? Leena would definitely had let them know if they were needed back in South Dakota.

However, it looked like her plans of spending more time with Rosa would have to wait until she and the others dealt with their current situation, and the guy who stole the artifact. She really hoped Pete, Myka, and Artie would find them soon.

When Steve let her know that the ropes around his wrists were tied too tightly, Claudia once again promised herself to always carry some sort of a hidden blade from now on, just in case. She had no idea where would she hide it, but she had time to think about it, at least.

“We can always try to wiggle around some more, like we did before. Maybe that would loosen the ropes at some point. We’d end up tired pretty quickly, but it’s worth a shot, I guess,” Steve said quietly, and Claudia heard him sigh. “Better that than doing nothing.”

“You’re right, I guess. I just hope Myka and Pete hadn’t been captured as well,” Claudia grumbled in answer, wiggling her legs a bit when she felt them go slightly numb.

“I try not to think about that, to be honest.”

For the next hour or so, or so she thought, they still kept trying to free themselves, while wondering where exactly they were kept. Sadly, the people who held them captive were either very paranoid, or just really liked keeping their rooms almost empty, because neither Claudia nor Steve could find anything that could help them.

Claudia had no idea how much time had passed since she woke up tied up, but when she suddenly heard sounds coming from somewhere outside the room they were in, she bit her lower lip and clenched her fists, readying herself for the possibility of a confrontation. As she kept listening intently, she heard something heavy hit the floor. A few seconds later something sounding suspiciously like a human body dropped to the ground as well.

“That didn’t sound suspicious at all,” she muttered, breathing heavily.

“Let’s just hope that whoever dropped to the floor just now wasn’t on our side.”

Soon they both heard someone fiddling with the lock of the door. With every passing second Claudia kept clenching her fingers tighter and tighter, trying to stay calm. However, when the door finally opened, or rather when it was kicked in, and a familiar figure appeared in the entrance, she exhaled, relieved. 

“Myka! You don’t even know how glad I am to see you. Where’s Pete? What happened to Groves? And how did you even find us here?” Claudia kept asking, as Myka first untied her wrists then her legs, before moving to help Steve.

“I heard a few guards talk about catching two intruders, so I assumed it must have been you. As for how, well, I did have some help,” Myka smiled and only then did Claudia see the second person that entered the room, looking as good as she always did.

“Rosa!”

Detective Rosa Diaz, with a gun in one hand and a small bundle, which Claudia assumed was the artifact, wrapped in a jacket under the other arm, walked up to her right away.

“We have to hurry. Latimer, Peralta, and Boyle are still upstairs distracting Groves, but we don’t know how much time we have to leave this creep’s place,” Rosa said, and Claudia grinned at the comment, before wrapping her arms around Rosa in a hug.

“It’s good to see you. So, so good,” she murmured against her girlfriend’s neck, before letting her go. “You’re going to tell me all about how you got here later, but first we should get that,” she pointed to the bundle Rosa was carrying, “out of here.”

“We knocked out a few of Groves’ guards, but more of them might appear soon. We have to be smart about all this,” Myka said, before looking out of the room carefully. “Come on. Artie will be waiting for us in the park on the other side of Groves’ garden.”

Rosa nodded, and before Claudia even noticed, her girlfriend was handing her a gun. She didn’t even know where Rosa took it from, but Claudia knew her long enough to know that she _always_ carried a back-up weapon with her.

The building they were held in turned out to be Groves’ “winter” mansion, in which he currently held a party for his “friends.” Fortunately, Rosa and Myka did a great job at knocking out the guards, and soon Claudia, Myka, Rosa, and Steve were out of the building, running towards the nearby park, where Artie was supposed to be waiting for them.

Once the artifact was safe with Artie, Myka explained how in a spur of the moment she contacted Rosa and Jake right before the Warehouse team entered Groves’ building, because she thought it would be good if the police department knew about the possibility that Groves and his friends were involved in illegal arms trade. It turned out to be a good idea, because as soon as Myka and Pete lost touch with Claudia and Steve, they called the Nine-Nine for back up.

In the evening, after Artie and the rest of the team told Captain Raymond Holt everything they knew about Groves and his shady arms trade business, the Nine-Nine team invited Pete, Myka, and Steve to the nearby bar for a drink, while Rosa took Claudia back to her place, where they could finally be alone. It had been far too long since they saw each other, and besides, Claudia didn’t really want to leave her girlfriend’s side after everything that had happened to her and Steve that day. She still felt uneasy after being captured, and Rosa’s presence was very comforting.

They ended up cuddling on the couch while watching an action movie about helicopters and giant guns that Pete recommended earlier, during the drive to the precinct. Claudia was slowly sipping warm tea she knew her girlfriend kept in the apartment only because of her, while Rosa drunk an energy drink she had grabbed on the way to her apartment.

To be honest, Claudia had no idea how Rosa could drink energy drinks after the day they had, but well. Personally, she felt like relaxing on the couch and maybe taking a nap, but only if Rosa was next to her, napping as well. Just thinking about getting some sleep was apparently enough to make her yawn, which did not go unnoticed by her girlfriend.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Claudia replied, snuggling closer to Rosa. “I’m just more tired than I realized, I guess.”

“You can go to bed if you want,”

“I’m fine, really,” Claudia put down her mug before grabbing one of Rosa’s hands in hers. “Besides, I don’t think I want to waste time on sleeping when there are so many other, more entertaining things we could be doing.”

“Yeah, sure, especially when you fall asleep right in the middle,” Rosa snorted, looking away from the movie briefly. “Sounds like a blast.”

“Rude,” Claudia replied, not able to stop herself from snickering as she hit Rosa on the arm with the back of her hand good-naturedly. “I’m serious. We have only three days before I have to go back to South Dakota. I can sleep when we go to bed later.”

Only then did Rosa put her energy drink away, crawling up to her girlfriend to lie down between her legs.

Claudia bit her lower lip as Rosa gripped her wrists, before moving them so that she was holding them above Claudia’s head.

“We’ll do something about this if you won’t be asleep by the end of the movie. I want to see how the race ends,” Rosa murmured against Claudia’s lips, and Claudia couldn’t help moaning at her girlfriend’s closeness. “Deal?”

“Oh, it’s on,” Claudia muttered in answer, grinning widely.

Soon they went back to watching the movie, Claudia’s head pillowed on Rosa’s shoulder as she followed another dramatic car chase, but it didn’t take long for her eyelids to start dropping. She couldn’t help it, really. She felt warm, safe, and comfortable.

The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was Rosa pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another Rosa/Claudia fic, because I love this ship to pieces. I love them to the point that I developed headcanons about them (one of them being Rosa and Claudia watching a shit-ton of TV together on Rosa's couch). So, yes, Rosa (and Myka) to the rescue!
> 
> I had to take a few liberties when it comes to the case as a background of the story, but I hope it's not too bad. Enjoy!


End file.
